ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Happy Tree Friends Show episodes
This is the list of episodes of The Happy Tree Friends Show. Each season had 26 episodes and lasted for 4 seasons. Episodes Season 1 #The New Happy Beginning - The Tree friends move to Hazelnut City, and they meet a new friend. #Bowling Day - Lumpy, Sniffles, Handy and The Mole go bowling and they meet Ariel the mongoose. #Mansion Off My Lawn - Lumpy buys a mansion, meanwhile, Nutty falls in love with a pink cat named Stacie. #School Days - Today's the first day of school for the Tree friends. #20 Mime-us 3 - Sniffles accidentally splits Mime into 20 Mimes, so he and his friends must get him back to one. #A Lumpy Vacation - Lumpy takes a vacation. #Handy-Wrecked - Handy tries to do inventions, but fails. #Nutty Gets a A+ - When Nutty suddenly gets an A+ on a test despite the fact that he didn't study, Nutty starts being a smart squirrel. #The Twisted Carnival - Cuddles participates in a daredevil contest, worrying both Giggles and Ariel. #Toothy's Big Project - Toothy recruits Nutty, Handy, Sniffles and Lumpy to clean up the school. #The Tree Valentine - Today's Valentines Day and Toothy hosts a party. (contains Giggles X Cuddles, Handy X Petunia, Lammy X Sniffles, Flippy X Flaky, Nutty X Stacie and Collin X Ariel) #Nutty for Your Laughs - Lammy tries to convince Nutty to become a comedian. #Candy Land - Nutty's plan to go to the annual Hazelnut City Candy Land is cancelled when the storm comes, so Toothy, Cuddles, Lumpy, Collin, Sniffles and Handy create their own version of Candy Land. #Skunkin' Around - Petunia's comedian brother comes over to Hazelnut City. #The Good, The Bad, and the Horse - Lumpy meets a horse named Horace. #The Disco Bear Visit - #Mayor May Not - Lumpy is running for mayor of Hazelnut City, becoming a disaster. #Cranky Calls - Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, and Nutty decide to prank call the other tree friends. #Stop the Presses - Lumpy, The Mole, Cuddles, Sniffles, and Handy are working for a newspaper entitled "Hazelnut City News" and they make some not very nice articles about Giggles, Petunia, Nutty, and Russell, which in turn, make them infuriated! Can they stop them and have them redeem and make good articles? Add ideas...please? Season 2 # The Trading Card - Lumpy has a rare Monster card, and Flippy wants it! # Viral Channel - Lumpy wants to make millions of dollars so he makes Cuddles a NutTube channel! # The Fortune Cookies - Flacky Brings Fortune Cookies To Lumpy, Cuddles and Nutty. # Flippy's Pet - Flippy sees Petunia's dog and decides he wants a pet. # Cuddles's Parents - We finally get to see who Cuddles's real parents are after Mario first met him at the apartment complex a year ago! # Nutty's Curse - Nutty gets the Corn Dog Curse from throwing corn dogs outside! # Sneaking Into a Movie - Cuddles, Lumpy and Nutty sneak into a rated R movie! # Someone's Missing - Lumpy is missing from all Videogames!!! # 2 Tickets - Stacie wins two tickets to punch in the Face-a-thon, but, can only take a friend! # The Portable Console - Cub wants a NEW NutStation Portable! All his friends have one! # Who wants to eat Food game show (3 part Episode) - The Happy Tree Friends try to win a million of Food! # Juice in a Bag - Lumpy is on lunch break and tries to eat his food, but Nutty comes in and pesters him to get him a Juice in a Bag. # Nutt'ing Burger - Cuddles and his Friends is going to a Dino and Friends convention, so Lumpy has to babysit Nutty. # A Little Blue Cuddles - Dino and Friends is cancelled! So now Cuddles has to do something to make him not depressed. # Family Game Night (7 Part Episode) - Flippy plays Do not Destroy the tower, Nutopoly, Nutperation and More with his friends! Season 3 Season 4 Category:Episode list Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:The Happy Tree Friends Show